


Anytime He Wants

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is super cheesy in this one, F/M, all the fluff in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: The reader and Dean are undercover as an engaged couple at a wedding reception. Something shifts between the two hunters.





	Anytime He Wants

Dean Winchester is not a man who does relationships. He’s known for picking up girls in bars, leaving with them for a night and never seeing them again. So when you find yourself undercover, glued to his side as his fiancee for the evening at a wedding reception, it’s a bit weird, to say the least. If you are honest with yourself, you have always harbored a crush for Dean since you moved into the bunker two years ago, you just never said anything for fear of ruining the amazing friendship the two of you shared. 

Every time you’d overheard him flirting with some girl in a bar you had always wished he was flirting with you instead. The words he would use and how he would use them never failed; you knew that if he ever used his charm on you you’d be a puddle faster than anyone thought possible. You weren’t looking forward to him sweet talking you tonight though. The two of you were undercover and if he used it tonight it would just be part of that. Hearing him sweet talk you, only to know in your heart that he didn’t mean any of it would just be too much to handle. However, since the two of you had been at the wedding, he had yet to use any of his usual lines or tricks and it was making you nervous.

You will admit though, feeling Dean’s warm hand on the small of your back as the two of you socialize for the case is comforting. His hand is a silent reminder that he has no plans to leave your side. You’re admiring the ice sculpture picked out by the bride when you feel his thumb start to caress your back, and soon you feel a slight pressure to the side of your head. Dean pulls his lips away from your temple and leans down to whisper in your ear, “You know, I never did tell you how absolutely stunning you look tonight, y/n.”

You quickly turn to face Dean, a blush taking up residence in your cheeks as you look up into his piercing green eyes. Remembering to play along you weave your arm under his, and settle it around his waist, your eyes still on his as you smile shyly. “Thanks, babe. I wasn’t entirely sure how it would look. I don’t usually wear dresses like this, you know.”

He chuckles, a rumbling sound that rumbles through his chest and into your soul, warming you from the inside out. “This is true. Comes with the territory, I guess. Just means we should go out more often.”

The way Dean’s looking at you when he makes his last comment causes your heart to flutter, but before you can think too heavily on it Dean says, “Hey, would you mind dancing with me, y/n?” All you can do is smile and nod your agreement as he pulls you onto the dance floor.

As the two of you make it to the dance floor his hand finds its way back to the small of your back, gently pulling you to him, as his other hand grasps yours in his holding your entwined hands over his heart. Your free hand finds its way up to his shoulder. The two of you just sway back and forth for a bit, letting the music wash over you, no words needing to be spoken.

A couple of minutes pass, and as you are glancing over Dean’s shoulder you feel his lips close to your ear as he starts to speak. “I want you to know, that I was serious when I said we should go out more. We don’t even have to go out somewhere to go out. I just want to spend time with you with the intention of kissing you at some point.”

You suddenly inhale sharply and pull back slightly so you can look Dean in the eye, hoping he’s saying what you think he’s saying. “Dean, what are you saying?”

He smiles and softly squeezes you closer to him as he answers you. “Y/n, I’m saying I’d love to take you out. Go on dates with you. Do the romance thing with you. Babe, I’ve fallen for you, and I’ve fallen hard.”

Glancing down at his lips, suddenly you’re filled with skepticism. Now eyeing him, you arch your brow and question. “You? Want to be with me? Like, exclusive be with me? Dean, did you drink the punch? There’s a rumor going around that someone spiked it.”

Dean shakes his head and laughs, then leans forward far enough that his forehead rests on yours. He smirks. “Yeah, I heard that too. But I haven’t had any because I wanted to be sober for tonight. It’s not every day you ask the woman you love to be your girl, now is it?”

Rolling your eyes you pull away enough to rest your head on his chest, your insecurities making themselves known. “Now Dean, why in hell would you want me to be your girl? I’m nothing special. I’m nothing like those girls you pick up in bars. I don’t have gorgeous long hair, I don’t have an hourglass figure, and I sure as hell am not a single digit size.”

You feel his body go rigid underneath your hands. His lips connect with the top of your head in a comforting kiss. “Y/n, is that seriously what you think?” He reaches a hand up, lifting your chin until you’re forced to make eye contact. “Of course you’re not like those girls from the bars. I’d hope to Chuck you’re nothing like them.” His eyes flicker back and forth between yours, trying to gauge how you’re taking his confession. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. Your hair is so adorable in the morning when you have your severe cases of bed head. And your hips? Holy shit they’re intoxicating, y/n.”

Hearing him telling you what he loves about you is almost too much, and you try to look away as you blush furiously. His grip keeps you from turning away, and he smiles. “Hey, I’m not done, honey. The girls from the bars might be single digit sizes, but I can guarantee that’s probably their IQ level as well.” He moves his hand from your chin to lightly caress your cheek as his eyes flicker to your lips, which causes you to subconsciously wet them with your tongue. “You’re like a siren, babe. And there’s no way in hell I have the power to walk away. Not that I’d ever want to.”

Before Dean can say anymore, you raise up on your toes and press a kiss to his lips. Reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck, you press yourself even closer to him. He responds almost instantly by wrapping his arms around you and sucking on your bottom lip. The two of you don’t deepen the kiss but keep kissing nonetheless until you both are desperate for air. Breaking apart, you smile up at Dean through your lashes. “So, what was that about wanting me to be your girl?”

“Y/n, I want you to be my girl. I want to wake up next to you in the mornings and love you forever.” He runs his hands up and down your back, his smile making you swoon in your head.

You press a chaste kiss to his lips. “And why do you want to be with me?”

Dean thinks for a second, looks into your eyes, and with the utmost conviction says, “So I can kiss you anytime I want.” And leans in to place a kiss on your lips that is so full of love and emotion, and you’re thankful that he’s holding you because otherwise your knees would give out and you’d fall.

The kiss is making you dizzy, but you’re pulling away from Dean suddenly, you cock an eyebrow and stare at him. He’s got a shit eating grin on his face and you can’t help but break your stare and start laughing as you softly swat his chest. “Dean Michael Winchester, did you just quote Sweet Home Alabama?”

If at all possible, Dean’s grin widens as he winks at you. “Oh, baby. You know it. Sweet Home Alabama might be a chick flick, but I pay attention when you force me to watch those. Jake is a smooth man, and it worked like a charm. I mean, Melanie fell for it when they were six. But ignore the fact that it’s Jake’s line; it seemed like the right thing to say because it’s one of the truest statements I could come up with. Because if you’re my girl I get to kiss you, hug you, love you.. and _love_ you, anytime I want.” His eyes darken as his hands gently slide down from their place on the small of your back to settle on your hips, his thumbs rubbing softly against your hip bones. “And y/n, that’s all I want. That’s all I’ve wanted for a long time.”

Your breathing hitches when you catch his intentions, and your heart soars. Hearing what Dean has to say makes you realize just how lucky you are to have him, and how much you feel the same way. Who knows, maybe you’ve felt the same way the entire time. But what matters is that right now, the two of you both know how the other feels and it’s a good thing. Smiling, you look up at him. “Well then, Winchester. Looks like we’ve got some making up to do.” You pull Dean down into another searing kiss filed with the promise of more to come.


End file.
